I Give Myself to You
by butterCookie
Summary: Dilly + Someone else romance! (Well duh, he couldn't very well love himself THAT way) We find out that Shesta has a sister, and Dilandau...HAS A THING FOR HER??!! Hilariously funny, please R/R!!!
1. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 1

I Give Myself to You  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rated PG-13 for mild swearing  
Please r/r  
this is my first esca fic (though I love escaflowne, espcially dilandau, with all my heart), please be gentle with the reviews  
  
Notes: I know those aren't the real names of the sorcerors, i come up with the stupidest names. oh well...and dilly hasn't realized that he used to be a girl before.  
  
Stuff in *stuff* are thoughts  
  
This is a love story with Dilandau falling in love with a girl (eventually). It's like Vegeta and Bulma, only not as fast and definitly more violent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau rested his head on the side of his chair and grinned, his irises getting thinner and thinner as the tip of his sword penetrated into the dead man's chest, again and again. All of a sudden, he felt a movement coming from the door of his bed chambers.  
"Dilandau-sama" came a voice from the shadows.  
A voice he knew all too well.  
"Shesta..." He replied, getting irritated. "Knock next time, if you know what's good for you..."  
He withdrew his sword from the lifeless body and placed if back into the hilt hanging from his belt. Holding in a sigh, Dilandau stood up and faced the Dragonslayer. With a swift movement, he swung his hand across Shesta's face, causing him get a thin cut on his right cheek.  
  
"Shesta, you bastard..."  
*Gasp* "Master?" *Oh no, he thought, Dilandau's going through one of his moods again.*  
  
Dilandau growled and brought out his sword, swinging wildly at the unarmed soldier. "Why weren't you there??!!!" He screamed as he swung one last time, barely missing his follower's hand! "You'll pay dearly for hurting me like this!" Images of a certain Fanelian king flashed in his mind and all of a sudden, he was surrounded by Van look-alikes.   
  
"Hmmph hahaha, Dilandau, you're a lousy fighter..."  
"You deserve to be cut!"  
"Die you piece of shit!"  
  
He screamed in terror and clutched his sword as all of them charged at him! "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fear filled Shesta's senses as he felt Dilandau's muscles contract and go limp."Dilandau-sama!!! Master!!! Are you alright??!"   
  
*Wow, master's never been this terrified before*...Shesta held his arms out as Dilandau fell and gasped, as if a thousand daggers had hit him.   
  
"Shesta...Why didn't you protect me..." He last whispered as he fell unconscious.  
  
The blood covered sword clanked as it slipped from Dilandau's hands and fell on the stone ground, the only sound to be heard in the large candle-lit room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shadows overlapped the old men as they gathered around a large metal machine.  
  
"He will hold through." Said the eldest one.  
Worried looks passed over the other sorcerous and they mumbled something in the old language. Finally, a deep silence overtook them and all of them stood nervously, looking at Shinyu, the eldest sorceror for reassurrence.  
  
"Are you sure Shinyu? After all, there ARE some factors we didn't consider when Dilandau's fate was determinated..."  
  
"Hmmm, and what factors were those Tilo?" Shinyu replied, his steely black eyes burning into his challenger's.  
  
Tilo gasped and stepped back. He gulped. "Well...uh..um..For one, you didn't consider that Dilandau will ever get a wound that will damage one of the controllers in----"  
  
"I, Tilo?" Rage erupted from his eyes. "Was it I who had chosen the weakling Serena Shezar for this operation? Was it I who performed the procedure???"  
  
He sighed, the frown disappearing from his face. "Who the hell do you think you are, Tilo, to accuse ME of such atrocities..." He sighed again, and a cruel twisted smile formed on his lips. "Zaibach has no need of useless weaklings like you..."  
  
A light appeared on his wrinkled up-turned palm, lighting the room with it's flash.   
  
"No.....NOoo!!!! Please!!! Please forgive me Shinyu-sama! Pleeeeaasse...."  
  
The scream echoed on as his shadow disappeared into thin air and a heavy dust filled the room.  
A moment of silence followed and none of the others wished to move, to attract the attention of their leader.  
  
"I realize those factors now," Shinyu turned around and looked sternly into the eyes of his fellow sorcerors.  
  
"Fetch Dilandau."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He opened his eyes wearily and groaned. Unconciensly, he rubbed his left cheek with the pad of his thumb and lifted himself up from the small table he had been sleeping on.   
*Oh...where the hell am I?* He thought. *Somehow, I remember this place...I've been here before!...But when?*  
  
He looked at the blood flowing freely from his chest. He gasped, finally acknowledging that that was HIS red blood on his hands. "SHESTA! MIGUEL!!!??? WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed. His voice boomed in his mind but out loud, he realized that it was barely above a hoarse whisper.  
  
--But then, he heard the sound of musty footsteps shuffling towards him. He turned around.   
  
A million thoughts rushed through his mind as he saw three shadows approaching him, each holding a silver dagger in their hands. His eyes widened and the blood red irises grew smaller as the figures came closer.   
Even through his pain and fatigue, Dilandau forced his lifetime of training and endurence to get up and draw his sword. As he reached for that trusty weapon that had protected him from danger all those years, it was gone!  
  
"Dilandau" A plain voice finally broke the deadly silence.  
  
Dilandau gulped silently and turned around just in time as metal chains clamped together and missed where his hands would have been! "NOOO!!!" he screamed as an unknown pain burned through his legs and he wrestled the sorcerous, who were to his surprise, quite strong. He tripped the first to come at him but was quickly held back by the second, who was still lurking in the shadows where Dilanau had ran to.  
The sorceror who he had first tripped, tried to stab Dilandau in the chest but was quickly reprimanded by another. "Hitero, what are you trying to do!? Lord Shinyu wanted him back alive!"  
  
Dilandau gasped with recognition to the name. *Folken's baka lackeys,* he thought. *Hmmp, I can take em'...* He twisted his face to a cruel smile as a plan formulated in his head and he took a large breath as he commenced his strategy.   
  
Taking this moment of surprise to Hitero to his advantage, Dilandau freed himself from the grasp of the other sorceror who he recognized as Ferren, and took his dagger in his own bloody hands, staining the wooden handle.  
*Not much of a weapon* He thought in disdain, *but it'll have to do.*  
  
With full force, he charged at the last sorceror, Uoroa, and ducked swiftly when he tried to stab him striaght on. "STUPID BASTARD!"Dilandau screamed as he laughed insanely. "I'm a Dragonsalyer, do you really expect me to be cut by the likes of you!?" His red armor clanked as it came in contact with another metal and he turned around just in time to see Ferren's fist closing in.   
  
With a low hmmmp from his throat, Dilandau twisted his head to the side and the strong punch landed on his first comendear, Uoroa, pushing them all back. He laughed insanely again and kicked Hitero on the legs as he charged at him from behind, leaving a deep mark that will probably last for a long time.  
  
Facing the downed sorceror, Dilandau smiled sinisterly. "Dilandau..." Ferren gasped haorsely as the silver-heaired warrior walked towards him, sautering and arrogant. "Please! It wasn't my fault...it was their idea! I'll help you find Shinyu and kill him! Come on Dilandau-sama, we would make a great team!" Ferren forced up a bright smile and held his hand out to Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau grinned. *Stupid baka, he'll get what he deserves...* He lifted his eyebrows and smiled openly, losing the bloodthristy look in his eyes "Ok then Ferren." He took Ferren's hand and pulled him up, noticing that he was acutally a quite young, only about 25 or 26. "Where is Shinyu...?"  
  
Ferren laughed heartily and patted Dilandau on the back.  
  
Dilandau almost wanted to kill him now but he knew that he needed this valuable information. *How dare he touch me! GRRRRR I'll just get the information from him first and then kill him! hahahahaha*  
  
"Dilandau, we'll make a great team!" Ferren announced in a loud voice while he secretly signaled to the window. "You with your power, and me, with the smarts"   
  
He sighed angrily and bided his patience. in a low growl, Dilandau replied, "WHERE IS SHINYU?"  
  
Ferren laughed at Dilandau's crazed expression and narrowed his eyes, signalling again.  
"Well Dilandau-sama," he smiled and opened his hand, gesturing to the window. "I couldn't possibly tell you, it seems we have company over!"  
  
Dilandau gasped and cursed himself for being so stupid but it was too late! Windows cracked and crashed, doors barged open, and soon the entire room was surrounded with soldiers! He gulped and reached for Ferren as a hostage but his hands came up with thin air as he saw Ferren close the and slip out the room with the other sorcerors. *Fuck it!!! HE TRICKED ME!!! How could I have been so stupid!!??? Oh well, I'll get him back...*  
  
He put on an expressionless face and charged at the group of soldiers infront of the window, blocking his escape. He saw them, each with the thirst to kill like he had, each wanted the fame of slaying Dilandau. *Well, I can't let them have that now, can I...*  
  
The first soldiers charged at Dilandau were easily killed with a slit in the throat from Dilandau's silver dagger. With a crazed expression on his face now, Dilandau smelt the blood of his victims and sneered at the rest of the group who were backing up slowly.  
"hahahah....Don't think you can kill me THAT easily!"  
  
He charged at them with pure rage and skill as each soldier fell limp from the metal touch. But all of a sudden, Dilandau's leg spasmed in pain again! Dilandau fell and clutched the limb as soldiers crowded around him, each wanting to be his murderer.  
With a quick movement, one soldier unsheathed his long sword and cut through the red metal armor and made a deep gash in his shoulder.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! ARG!!" Dilandau screamed in pain. With his last ouce of strength, he pushed back the soldier and stabbed him with his dagger.  
  
*I haev to get through this...* His mind thought numbly.  
  
From his crouching position, Dilandau pushed himself up and ran towards the window.  
*I have to get out of here!*  
He didn't bother to look down as he flung him himself frmo the window sill, feeling airbprne and free.  
*Hey wait a second, how high up am I?...*  
  
Thump!  
"aRG...I have to get away..." Dilandau swore to himself under his breath. he tried to move but the trmemdous pain that coursed through his body stopped him. Jagged pieces of metal cut into his flesh and he groaned.  
All of a sudden, he heard screaming voices from afar. Dilandau cursed."Shit! They're here already!?"  
  
"He's down there! He's down there!!" A woman's screeching voice blasted into the ear of the soldeir. "I saw him falling!!! From that tower!" She pointed upwards to the looming castle and screamed again. "He's right there!"  
  
The soldiers pushed the woman away and ran towards the limp body.   
Dilandau groaned and welcomed his death when out of nowhere, a hand reached towards him and grabbed his armor.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you out of here!" Said the unknown voice.  
"eh? Who are you..." Dilandau slurred, still trying to unblru his vision.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be all safe with me...."   
He felt his mind go numb again and tried to hold on to the voice as he drifted off to a deep sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five weeks later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey are you okay!?"   
  
Dilandau blinked again, bringing up his hands to rub his eyes. *Where am I??* he pondered, *and who's this disgusting girl!?*  
  
"Come on, sit up and drink this medicine, it helps you get better faster."   
  
"Urrg, why am I here..."  
  
He sat up from the bed and brushed back his fair hair. He noticed that it was clean and there was no blood on his clothes either. *Wait a minute! This girl took of my armor!* Snarling, Dilandau tried to get up and reached for his sword again but was interrupted by the girl with the ebony black hair.  
  
"Hey hey, don't try to get up! Stupid baka, you're still sick!" She said quietly.  
  
Dilandau slumped down, his rage erupting. "HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!" He stood up and threw off the bedsheets.   
  
He stepped forward and realized that his dagger was gone too. *damn it*  
He formed a cruel smile agian and muttered. "then I'll kill you with my bare---"  
  
Bursting into a fit of laughter, the girl bent down and picked up a loose towel frmo the groudn and threw it at Dilandau. "Then you better get your pants on first!"  
  
Dilandau looked down and saw nothing but his tight underwear, decorated with little red flames. The deep blush on his face almost matched his eyes as he scuttled back into the bed and wrapped the sheets around his body.  
  
Scowling, he muttered, "Who the hell is this girl..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, do you like it??!! PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
I'll put out the next chapter soon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, only Dilandau in my dreams(/fantasies lol)  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 2

I Give Myself To You  
Chapter Two  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rated Pg13 for swearing (kids will learn anyways)  
  
Notes: Dilandaus' in the girl's house recovering.  
  
Remember, stuff in *stuff* means thoughts!  
PLease R/R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking up at the girl again, Dilandau tried to remember what had happened.   
*Hmmp, this girl probably has no clue who I am! I'll get her back, that little bitch...as soon as I get my clothes on...*  
  
He surveyed his surroundings and looked at the shabby walls and dirty ground.   
*Just a peasant* He thought primly with disgust, *I can't believe I've been here for the past...*  
  
"Hey girl!" He shouted.  
"Yeah?" She answered as she walked into the room, drying her dirt covered hands on a tattered cloth hanging from a nail in the wall.  
  
Dilandau glared at her with anger and disgust as he spat back at her. "First of all, you will refer to me as Dilandau-SAMA for you are nothing but sewer trash and I could kill you this instant, and secondly how long have I been in this hell-hole?!" He smiled cruelly when he saw that his words had hurt her and still wanting to enjoy this new fun, Dilandau saw prey in the pot she was holding.   
  
"And what is that DISGUSTING smell??! It that my FOOD?! that is the most disgusting puddel of crap I have ever seen or smelt in my entire life! And YOU, you baka girl, you can't do anything right, you look like the most ugly girl in all of Gaea, I've seen dogs that look better than you do!"  
  
He felt even better and could feel his heart soaring when tears appeared in the girls eyes. With the most intense and cold look Dilandau could muster in his weak state, he gazed at the small girl standing infront of him.   
  
*Acutally, she doesn't look half-bad. She looks about my age, maybe 15 or 16...But still not as beautiful as me...* He snapped from his dreamlike state.  
  
"You bitch! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Dilandau stood up with the sheets wrapped around his waist and walked towards her. he snarled and laughed cruely as he sent his hand flying towards her face, leaving a cut and a forming bruise. He 'hmmped' and made a fist with his availble hand (the other one's holding on to a chair for support).   
  
Just as Dilandau was going to punch the girl, his leg burned with deep seering pain again and he fell limp, losing his hold on the chiar.   
  
The girl got out of her state of shock and immedeiately went to save Dilandau from the toppling chair. She caught it just in time and placed it carefully away from him. *I don't want him standing up again...Hey, I think I've seen him before somewhere...*  
  
"Dilandau!....uh...-sama...are you alright?"  
  
Dilandau groaned and put his hand to his head, suddenly feeling nausous. *Snap out of this weak state you feebling!* He thought to himself. Looking at the girl that had saved him, once again, Dilandau felt extrememly angry. *How could you let a stupid girl help you, you're nothing but a weak idiot!*  
  
He whimpered and brought his hands to cover his face when all of a sudden he saw himself back inside the floating fortress. The only sound he heard was the swords clanging together and the heavy breathing, and somewhere in the background he saw the girl, the same one that had rescued him....Focusing his attention on the two swordsmen, he recognized him self *my, how baeutiful I looked...* and Van *that Fanelian bastard...* He looked on in arrogance and pride at his skills when he suddenly remembered what had happened here.  
It was as if history was being played out again and Dilandau tried to warn himself of the imminent danger.  
  
"No DILANDAU!!! WATCH OUT!!!!" He called to himself, and when he saw that it was as if they had never heard him, Dilandau tried to get up and push himself out of the way. When he jumped, it was almost as if time was frozen and and the scene shifted again, making Dilandau land on the cold hard hold, fire burning at his side.   
  
Groaning and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his knees and hands where he landed, Dilandau looked up, but not in time to see a large clumsy soldier swing his blood covered sword at his chest.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Dilandau screamed wildly while throwing his hands infront of his head, his face etched in a look of pure fear.   
After 5 seconds of utter silence, Dilandau looked up and saw that he was still alive...with a sword stuck through his chest! Breathing heavily, he tried to get up and remove the sword when his hand went straight throught the metal!  
  
"Bastards."  
  
Dilandau looked up and saw himself again, standing regally in front of the thousands of slain bodies. He had laughed evilly and taken out his flamethrower, turning the metal in the light and showering the embers over the dead enemies.  
  
"Burn Burn Burn Burn...!"   
Dilandau smiled enthusiasticly while repeating the words after the shadow.   
  
"Stupid bastards."  
  
He lauged maniacly and walked towards the translucent shadow of himself, but then something caught his garnet eye. He turned his body slowly as the feminine form came into view again, standing near one of his Dragonslayers.   
  
Dilandau saw himslef move turn and move to burn the other victims but his gaze was fixed on the girl. She was hiding in the trees behind...  
  
He squinted his eyes and walked up cautiously.  
  
Shesta!   
  
He watched as Shesta eyed the rest of the Dragonslayers and laugh nervously. He glared on as he saw Shesta move away from the group.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I saw some of them get away in the forest! I'm gonna' go get them!"  
The other Dragonslayers nodded towards him and continued fighting the immese number of enemy soldiers.  
  
Dilandau ran closer to and was awed when he wwent staright through the bodies of the Dragonslayers! He helt up his hand and saw that he held no shadow and the sunlight shot through him and reflected the pools of blood.  
  
"Blood..." he whispered to himslef. He knelt down to touch the blood and his hand was still not stained. *I must be dreaming!*  
Looking up again, Dilandau remembered his objective and ran towards the forest, going through the trees and lush grass. Finally spotting Shesta, Dilandau stood in confusement at the scene before him.  
  
He remembered this battle, acutally, he remembered this battle VERY well. This was the one where he had slain the crown prince of Tenag, another little backwards country in the south, with his bare hands. He licked his lips and remembered the wonderful moment as his hands had broken the little boy's neck in half. *that stupid boy* He had gone to burn the rest of the village afterwards and didn't see Shesta for the rest of the day. *So this is where he had gone, that traitorous .... * His anger spasmed and he promised that when he got back from whereever he was right now, he was going to punish Shesta severely, slowly, and painfully..  
  
He turned his attention again on Shesta, who was now hugging the girl and staining her white blouse. They laughed.  
  
"Oh Shesta," she grinned, "look what you did to my shirt!"  
"Don't worry Narye." He looked into her eyes. "You grow more beautiful everyday...sister."  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened and he yelled. "WHAT???!!!"  
  
He circled the two and walked around them, eyeing Shesta with shock. *My second in command...he betrayed me! I had specifically demanded that all Dragonslayers were to have no family relations because they could be used as tools as to blackmail the elite soldiers! They were all to be killed or they would have to resign the position!* He growled *Shesta...*  
  
The girl kissed Shesta on the cheek and smiled as she pushed him away. "You'd better go now Shesta! Be careful out there."  
  
Shesta smiled warmly and replied, "Until the next battle Narye!" And he ran out of the forst.  
Narye stood and waved to her brother. She sighed again and sat on the rock and watched the battle from afar.  
  
Dilandau walked over infront of her, irritated as hell that THIS was the reason of the future demise of his Dragonslayer. He looked her over and concluded that this girl looked nothing like Shesta. She had mid-back length black hair, was around 5'6, and garnet coloured eyes like him! Startled, Dilandau leaned to get a closer look. *That's not fair! I thought I was the only one with red eyes! Though her's a just a shade deeper...*  
  
Frowning slightly, he stretched out his hand to touch her eyes when all of a sudden---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dilandau!!! Come back!!" Narye screamed as she slapped his face over and over again, causing him tremendoes pain in his wound.  
  
"arrg!!!" He screamed and Narye lept back, surprised that he woke so suddenly. *Wow, my slaps erally do work!* He glared at her for one second and concluded that he needed to return to the fortress. He gave her one last curious look and realized that she WAS the girl from his dream. THIS GIRL IS SHESTA'S SISTER!!??"*  
  
Before making another move, Dilandou askde for his clothes and he eyed her cautiously as she ran into the other room to get them.  
  
"Just a dream..." He assured himself, though still shaken.  
  
Coming back with his armor, Narye smiled again and gave them to him. Dilandau regained his composure and snatched them back, slapping her with the metal in the process.   
  
her skin stun as the metal touched flesh and she bit her lip from crying out.  
  
Dilandau saw her and laughed insanely again while putting his pants and armor again. He walked up to the limp body and slapped her again with his gloves on. "stupid bitch"  
  
he left her crying there again walked out the house, resisting the temptation to look back and laugh or...  
  
*Or what!? I must have a serious head injury* He thought as he felt new emotions pass into his heart. *stupid girl, she must be a sorceror too! I'll kill her...soon, and her stupid brother Shesta too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no!!! what's gonna happen to shesta and narye!? And how do the Dragonslayers react when they find out that Dilandau had been kidnapped but has mysteriously come back! Find out on the next chapter of...  
  
I Give Myself to You!!! -- Chapter 3  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! If I get at least 15 reviews, i'll write chapter 3 much faster and add in more (and more) plot twists...  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 3

I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Rated r this time for a slight bit of lime and swearing  
  
Notes: Dilandau has just come out of the house, swearing for revenge on Shesta, but he appears to be having new emotions for the the girl who seems to be Shesta's sister, Narye.  
I seriously suggest you read the last 2 chapters before reading this one, it can get a bit confusing...  
  
By the way, I used Rupees (from Zelda64) as the currency in Gaea. One's like a dollar here on the Mystic Moon  
You should know by now : stuff in *stuff* are thoughts  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! i love getting reviews...please!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The fool...how dare he defy me!* He snarled in anger as he rushed through the crowded market street, pushing aside the the peasant women and children and into the mud. He quickly darted through the alley way and wondered in frustration just where the hell he was.   
"Damn it!" He cursed silently.   
  
Frowning and looking around, Dilandau walked back to the busy market street to find directions, and smirked as he noticed a nearby man proclaiming himself as the best warrior on Gaea and he was receiving challenges for 200 rupees. He read off the sign,  
  
"Kami, the greatest warrior on Gaea!  
Has never been beaten,  
Not even by a Dragonslayer!  
Challenge me for 200 rupees,  
And if you win,   
I'll give you 100,000 ruppes!!"  
  
He looked besides the man and noticed the pile of bodies stewn about. *Probably losers...This little trip might turn out to be quite...fun* All thoughts of Shesta and Narye slipped Dilandau's mind as he reached into his pocket and dug deeply to find spare money.   
After a pause of confusion, Dilandau cursed himself. "What the fuck am I thinking?! I'm the Dragonslayer general! I don't need a measely 200 to challenge this man!"  
  
*I'll kill for it instead*  
  
He laughed insanely for a moment but after noticing the strange glances coming his way, he frowned and stopped, stepping into a nearby shack.  
  
"Oh baby!! HARDER, HARDER!!!"  
  
"OH TASHIA, I'M COMING!!"  
  
"BABY! OOOOOOHHH NO, MORE, MORE, VEFLE!!"  
  
"SPANK ME...NO!!!"  
  
Dilandau had a frozen look of surprise on his face as he came into the house and saw the two lovers on the floor. He gulped and a deep blush came onto his face, almost matching the tattered red armor he wore. He immediately clutched the doorway and took a long breath of disgust.  
  
*Damn bastards...I can't stand....urg! Those things!!"  
  
He cautiously stepped back in as a glint of diamonds caught his eye and he reached for the heavy bag on the cupboard, not even looking at the two naked people anymore. Just as his hands caught the stone prey, Dilandau felt two heavy hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Just where the fuck you think you're goin' with ma money, pretty boy..."  
  
Dilandau smiled dangerously as he turned his head around, still holding onto the diamonds in the bag. An ironic smile played on his lips as he put his gloved hands to the man's and brushed them off. "Yes...I AM quite beautiful, don't you think..." He reached for the silver dagger but just remembered that it was gone! He breathed in exasperation. *urgg...damn that girl!*  
  
Turning his attention back onto the half-dressed giant, he smirked. "So, you must be Vefle," and he turned again and pointed to the girl, trying to cover herself with the blankets. "And that disgusting bitch you screwed must be Tashia..." he laughed insanely again and continued as the giant man drew a sword from his loose pants, tied together with a coarse rope, and charged at Dilandau.   
  
Grinning happily, Dilandau side-stepped him easily and and kneed him in the stomach, grabbing his sword in his hands and walked towards the girl. he raised the long steel blade and was about to strike when a voice came behind him. "Oh no boy, you're not getting away that easily!"  
  
Sighing in annoyance and exasperation, Dilandau put a hard glare on his face and turned around to face the oncoming man, smiling pleasantly when blood gushed onto his hands, and he felt the sword squirm in between the man's internal organs. The sound of ripping tissue and trickling blood on the carpet-covered floor was music to his ears as he pulled out the sword, now coverd 3 forths with warm sapping liquid.   
  
He chuckled, walking towards the woman again.  
  
"please!! Spare my life! I'll do anything you want!!"  
  
Dilandau suddenly looked interested and he stopped. Raising his eyebrows, he questioned simply, "anything?"  
  
Hope sparkled in her grey cat eyes and she nodded furiously. "Yes!! ANYTHING!!" SHe smiled inwardly, *this baka probabaly wants to have sex with --"  
  
But her thoughts were cut off as a painful spasm shot through her neck...  
  
"Then die."   
  
He walked back out and threw the bag of diamonds in the air, catching it again. He laughed joyously and looked around, searching for the 'greatest warrior in all of Gaea'. After spotting the yellow sign again, he laughed, almost as if the past incident never happened. Wlaking proudly and slowly towards the man, Kami, he held out the sword that he had taken from the other man and swung it in the air. An evil glint appeared in his eyes and his hands shook with lust. *I can almost taste the blood...hahahaha*  
  
Dilandau pushed his way through the crowding people and scowled as annoyed faces pushed him back and further from the center, his patience wore thin and he furiously slashed an innocent man standing beside him, drawing the crowds attention one by one.  
  
"I AM LORD DILANDAU ALBATOU, GENERAL OF THE MOST ELITE SOLDIERS , THE DRAGONSLAYERS, IN ALL OF THE GODDAMN ZAIBACH EMPIRE...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
To his surprise, people slapped their knees and and roared with laughter. A fat woman cried out from the crowd. "If you're that skinny mental case, then I'm the Queen of Asturia!" Dilandau gasped with anger and he glared at them all, surrounding him, and he slowly drew his sword. Bowing in fancy etiquette, he replied in a raspy voice, "Your majesty..."  
  
He was about to strike the nearest people around him when a sharp and merry foreign voice called from under the sign. "Well then fight me, ya lone bastard!"  
  
Dilandau smiled gently and looked up innocently, as his eyes turned a slight shade darker, a melancholy look growing in the deep set eyelashes. "Hmmp, here's your money..." He threw the bag of diamonds towards Kami and the crowd seperated in two, forming a path for him. He threw his head up and put an arrogant and smug look on his face and twirled the sword skillfully, the crowd's murmurs and gasps growing at his dangerous feat.  
  
As the crowd parted to reveal the sun-tanned warrior, Dilandau scowled. *He doesn't even look a fighter!*  
  
Kami picked up the leather bag and counted the money, his eyes growing wider and wider as he counted. Stuttering, he gasped, "There's...t-there's more than 1 million rupees in here!" He stared at the armor cloaked boy standing before him. *Oh geez...what if this really IS Dilandau...I've heard of him before, he was..." He gulped, fear stinging his eyes.  
  
Laughing at his opponent, Dilandau threw his sword to his right hand and screamed as he struck down...  
  
When all of a sudden, a familiar voice rang in his ears....  
  
"Dilandau! Back up this instant!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments before...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running back and forth doing errands, the blonde boy's face twitched as he remembered the past 5 weeks that his master, Lord Dilandau, had disappeared.   
  
Chesta slapped himself mentally again and berated himself. *Damn it! Why the hell did I leave him that night!! Urg!! It's all my fault!*  
He groaned and let out a sob as he thought of what pains Dilandau-sama might be going through right now, but picked himself up when footsteps neared around the corner.  
  
"Chesta." A gentle voice appeared from the shadows, bringing light forth to his mind.  
"Nani...?" Chesta gulped and worried over the outcome of his recent display of weakness. he looked up and saw Guimel put his hand on his shoulders.   
  
"Hey don't worry!" Guimel smiled at his friend's worried face. "great news! Folken-sama found Dilandau!" *Wow, Chesta's never been this broke-down before...* He looked at the fragile shaking form. *I never realized he loved Dilandau'sama this much...*  
  
Guimel picked Chesta up and brushed the dust from the stone floors off the blue armor. "Folken-sama wishes the discuss the matter with us." He sighed, wondering himself where his lord could have gone.  
  
They walked wordlessly together into the huge room, light cascading through the dusty windows, no drapes to cover them as usual. Then, a blue-haired man stepped forth and a train of sorcerors followed him.   
  
Chesta looked nervously around the room with his blue eyes and noticed that all the other Dragonslayers were there, kneeling. Each one looked up and smiled sympatheticaly at the small soldier. He followed and kneeled down to, looking at Folken all the time, waiting for the news.  
  
Miguel was the first to speak and he stood up. "Folken-sama...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Folken clutched Dilandau's shoulder with his real arm and gently said, "Dilandau, we found Escaflowne, we need you to destroy it." He chose his words carefully. *One wrong statement and he'll snap like a twig...at least he hasn't killed anyone yet, that's an improvement.* His eyes wondered over to the slain bodies. *Nevermind...*  
  
"Come Dilandau, your guymelef and Dragonslayers are waiting..."  
  
As is blinking out from a deep trance, Dilandau clutched his sword and shook his head, taking in the precious information. Meekly, like a little boy, he asked quietly, "Es-escaflwone...?" Memories rushed back into his mind as all of a sudden, he remembered exactly waht had happened those 5 weeks ago.   
  
His face flushed with anger as he remember the Van, the pain in his leg, the murderous sorcerors, the soldiers, and most of all, the clearest thought in his mind, Narye....  
  
And Chesta.  
  
Not expecting the sudden reaction from Dilandau, Folken suddenly let go of the boy's black shirt and watched as Dilandau rushed to the blonde boy standing behind him.   
  
With full force, Dilandau pushed him back into the mud and started punching him on his face. "Die you traitorous bastard!!!" He twisted Chesta's face into the dirt and growled uncrontrollably, wincing in pain as his leg spasmed again and his thoughts turned back to HER...  
  
"ARG!!!! NO!!!!!!!!" Dilandau struggled as Chesta tried to get back up but he pushed him back down. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR BETRAYING ME!!!"  
  
The rest of the Dragonslayers wondered what their master was talking about, What betrayal?  
  
As the fight continued and unknown to the group around the fighting couple, Kami took the diamonds and snickered to himself as he ran away. He felt that the Gods had blessed him and gave him an escape from the psycho-pyromanic. He glanced bad and felt pity for the blonde boy under Dilandau but flicked off ths though, *better him than me...*  
  
Dilandau continued with his bashing of Chesta and he slapped him one last time. He stood up, panting, and grabbed Chesta who was coughing violently and spitting out blood. Dilandau roughly grabbed his sword and shook it violently and slapped chesta's face with the dull side, leading a sharp cut on his cheek.  
  
He just stood there angrily and silent pursued.   
  
Choking from the death grip on his neck, Chesta gasped and bloody tears came from his sapphire eyes. "Be--Betray..-al...Dilandau-Di-what betrayal..."  
Frowning dangerously, Dilandau lifted up Chesta by the throat and flung him aside, breaking 5 of Chesta's ribs in the process.  
  
None of the other Dragonslayers could move. They were shocked at Dilandau's anger, and helping their friend how would be deadly....  
  
Dilandau walked slowly over to the fallen Chesta, fuming that he would dare deny it.  
  
"You bastard..." he coughed. "You defy me and you dare deny it!!??" he screamed.  
  
"Dilandau-sama..."  
  
"Asshole...I'll show you..."  
  
Dilandau drew out his sword and frowned deeply, as if deciding at that exact moment, just what to do.  
  
The other Dragonslayers gasped, *oh chesta....*  
  
The sword shined in the sunlight and fragments of dried blood flew off, dancing in the wind. He sighed deeply for one moment and almost look angelic but anger filled his distorted face again.   
  
"I'll show--show--you your betrayal..." he calmly picked up chesta by his arms and quickly unsheathed his sword, gently nuzzeling it against Chesta's neck. He walked ahead and slashed anyone who got into his way.   
  
Curious crowds followed after Folken (who was still completely dazed from the incident) and the scared Dragonsalyers.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Chesta, he got the strenght and glanced up from his weak eyes and remembered the route, where it led to...  
*No...* he thought weakly. *How..could he have found out...?*  
  
Dilandau dragged him forward, and finally getting to the right door, he grimaced and knocked quickkly....  
  
From inside the house, everybody heard a cheery voice. "Coming!! Wait just a sec!!"  
Dilandau was annoyed *Damn that girl, she's alerady recovered from my torture!*  
  
He knocked again and waited impatiently.  
  
Suddenly the door opened...and a grinning face looked out. "Ohh!! Chesta!!! Come on---"  
  
Chesta groaned.  
  
Narye's eyes widened and she stared at Chesta's bruised and cut face, a pale hand holding onto his shoulder. She gulped and gasped, making her eyes follow the hand up to a cold and glaring face.   
  
Staring into his hard blood eyes, she held her breath  
  
"Dilandau..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR??!!  
  
HEY PLEASE REVIEW!!! COME ON!!! i LOVE GETTING REVIEWS AND I'VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD...  
  
PLEASE!! R/R!!!!  
  
on the next chapter of I Give Myself To you, what happens to narye and chesta!!??? will dilandau ever get her out of his mind?? read and review to find out!!  
  
i guess i was expecting too much from you, after all, it's takes all of your time to review something!!! come on! just do it!!!   
  
IF I GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS, I WON'T KILL CHESTA!!! !!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own dilandau...um, just kidding, i ony wish. escaflowne belongs to whoever worte and designed it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 4

I Give Myself to You  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: Narye comes face to face with Chesta and Dilandau, oh no!!! Will she die???  
Obviously Chesta doesn't die cus i got 15 reviews (yay!!!) and he's just too cute anyway, so someone else will....  
  
I don't know what that thing that carries the sword is called so i just said it was a sheath.   
  
THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!!! even though it was to say that they owned dilandau when they know it's a fact that only i do and he's my eternal love slave... jk , not, nevermind, not...hahaha...i'm weird...  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! COME ON!! I SPENT TO MUCH TIME ON THIS STORY!!! 3 HOURS!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing open the door and slamming Narye onto the floor, Dilandau stepped into the dust-ridden room and glanced about, dropping Chesta and forgetting about him in his thoughts again. *Hmmm, it's cleaner than I last left it...Wait a minute, how dare she clean AFTER I'm gone! I'll get that bitch!!!*  
  
Chesta tried to get up but fell midway. He tried again under the forceful look of his master and made it this time, almost collapsing again from the pressure. Holding on to dear life, Chesta opened his eyes and saw his beloved sister on the floor. He tried to go over to her and protect her from the wrath of Dilandau, when all of a sudden, he was picked up again! Falling limp from sheer exhaustion, Chesta collapsed into Dilandau's arms. *Not a good idea* He thought with dry humor, falling unconsiouse and knowing his life was in his master's hands now.  
  
Dilandau cringed from the weight of Chesta's body in his already sore limbs and he gulped, for once not knowing what to do. He fell back on his instaincts and pride and screamed while throwing Chesta on the floor and nearly impaling him on the sword that fell from his sheath.   
  
Screaming with anger, he ran towards Narye and picked her up as well. With all the might he had left from fighting with Chesta, Dilandau brought his hand swiftly with power across her cheek, leaving a stream of blood dripping from his gloves.   
  
Gasping and panting, he slowly drew out his own silver sword and let it hang by his side for one moment before regaining control of his body and slowly walking towards the pile of gasping bodies on the floor.   
  
"Chesta," He quietly said, barely above a whisper. A small tear came to his right eye and ran down the scar on his cheek, but it could barely be seen through the blood and mud on his face. He pulled up his arm and wiped his bloody nose, cringing again as the rough fabric tore through his wounds. *Damn this cloth!! I have to kill that tailor as soon as I get back...* he continued walking closer to the couple.   
  
Crying and gasping, Narye stared with tear wrecked eyes at her unconcious brother and pulled him up in her arms. She looked at him and thought tht he wasn't breathing. Burying her head in his chest, she shook him roughly and screamed. "Chesta come back, come back!!!!! Don't die!! NoOOOOOO CHESTA!!!!!" With one last sob she looked up and saw his brother's murderor standing by the door nonchalantly, trying to brush away the mud in his fine hair. *How could he be so calm after he murdered my only family...* She thought in disgust.   
  
*WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!!??*  
  
Losing complete control of herself, Narye went psychotic and she looked around frantically for a weapon...*I'll kill that bastard, and AVENGE MY BROTHERS DEATH!!!!*  
  
Breathing hard and heavy, she felt for Chesta's sword but saw that it was thrown across the room, too far for her to reach without getting Dilandau's attention. Instead, she saw a shiny glimmer in his boots and she leaned forward and reached for the clean dagger, bringing it out and aiming at the unsuspecting Zaibach warrior in red.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Folken recovered himself and walked through the gathering crowd around the little house. Frowning slightly, he brought his hand up and combed it through his spiky blue hair, moaning at his splitting headache. He had lost track of the events when Dilandau had pushed him into the mud and he had hit his head on the handle of a nearby horsewagon.   
  
He pushed aside some more of the onlooking peasants, and he finally reached a brown-haired boy cloaked in blue armor, a Dragonslayer. Turning him around and trying not to hurt himself anymore, Folken asked, "Miguel..." he shuddered as a piercing scream came from inside the house. Frowning again, he continued, "What the hell is going on???"  
  
Miguel gazed at the tall man in confusement. *Where the hell was he...?* He continued, wondering at he mud and dirt covered cloak until finally realizing that Folken was getting angry. Suddenly looking into the emotionless brown eyes, Miguel stuttered, wishing himself out of this situation. "We-well Folken...uh...Fol-Folke...sama!" He mentally slapped himself on the back of his head. "Sir...I don't know! Lord Dilandau is beating up Chesta and a black-haired girl in that house!" He pointed through the crowd and Folken looked up in surprise.  
  
"For what???!!" He replies, confused.   
  
Miguel looked just as dazed as he did. "Si-sir, I haven't got a clue!"  
  
Frustrated that Miguel wasn't able to help him, Folken assumed that the rest of the shocked Dragonslayers didn't know a thing either so he pushed his way through them and stood quietly behind Dilandau, a sight that shocked him to no ends.   
  
There stood the once proud Zaiback general, tattered gloved hands covered with blood and dirt, but he wasn't laughing! *What the...* Folken thought as he continued to inspect the scene.   
  
Inside the house, a semi-tall girl was crouching next to a fallen Dragonslayer and she was looking at Dilandau with hate. Her strong but curved frame was covered with a light summer dress, though it was impossible to tell the colour because because of the dry blood that was encased on it. She was holding a dagger in her hands.   
  
He looked at the blood on her face but what surprised him the most was her eyes. Those were the same eyes as Dilandau's! Though maybe a shade of garnet darker, they both held that lust, and most of all, the insanity.  
  
Folken blinked, still trying to adjust his sight to reality. *Why is Dilandau doing this...?* he wondered. Just as he was about to yell at Dilandau to stop and return to the Vione at once, the girl charged at them! He gasped and stepped back but only made the situation worse by accidentally tripping Dilandau!  
  
All seemed bleak when all of a sudden, a raspy and weak voice called the girl back.  
"Nar...rye...No!!!"  
  
She stopped and everyone paused, looking in the direction where the voice came from.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chesta suddenly found himself covered with pain as he tried to stagger up. His vision was a complete blur until he saw his sister Narye with his knife, charging at Dilandau and Folken!  
  
"Narye...!!" He cried again hoarsely, knowing that Lord Dilandau would kill her if she didn't stop. He suddenly felt faint and clutched his head with his hands. It felt as if thunder was shooting itself in his head and his own brain was being torn apart!  
  
"ARRRGGG!!" Chesta fell down in pain and banged himself on the table, dislocating another shoulder. His whole body felt numb but he could still see, though maybe not that well.  
  
He looked warily at Dilandau.  
  
"Please..." He coughed up more blood. "Let me explain..."  
  
His whole body wracked itself in a fit of harsh coughs as he felt Narye by his side, patting his back worriedly. Chesta turned to her and smiled weakly, his mind still in turmoil. *Oh no...how could I have let this happen to my only sister! The only family I have left...*  
  
A hand went up and shoved Narye away gently, bringing himself up infront of his master.  
  
Wearily, he let his body turn weak and he dropped to his knees, beggin for mercy from the Zaibach general.   
  
"Please...Lord Dilandau-sama...please...Spare Narye's life, she knew nothing of this!"  
  
Dilandau growled and when he thought of nothing else to do, he brought his hand down and hit Chesta square in the face, leaving an even more bloody nose when Chesta got up and knelt again.  
  
"Lord...please...let me explain myself" He pleaded weakly.  
  
Outside, the crowd murmered loudly with anticipation at the story unfolding before them. The fat woman who had laughed at Dilandau before smiled curiously, still shaking her head in disbelief. *This is even better than The Young and Restless!*  
  
The other Dragonslayers gasped as Chesta told the story of his lost family and his only sister. SISTER!!!!! *Holy shit* Gatti thought, looking grimly at Chesta. *He's gonna die for sure!* He coudln't bring himself to do anything about it though. *Hey! I have my own life to think about!*  
  
The crowd was enraptured with Chesta's story and silently urged him to go on. They listened to his strong but shy voice speak up and Dilandau's own raspy insane one, interrupting with profanities and death promises once in a while.  
  
Chesta continued. "Please Dilandau-sama! Narye is the only family I had left and I HAD to join the Dragonslayers sir! I wanted nothihg more than to serve you! But Dilandau-sama, I never meant to betray you, and as soon my sister had grown up and find for herself, I would have told you!! We needed the money...please Lord Dilandau, please forgive me!"   
  
He tried to continue but was too shaken and tired. Sobs blocked his throat and he started hiccupping, much to everybody's surprise and his own.   
  
Dilandau was shocked! *What??* He pondered to himself *I always thought Chesta came from a rich family and he had moved away when his entire family was slaughtered in the last Great War, not becasue of famine!* His eyes widened even more with disgust and anger as another realization dawned on him. *ANOTHER LIE HE TOLD ME!!!*  
  
He screamed and pulled up his arms for balance as he sent a hard kick towards Chesta, Making him fly backwards onto cupboards, and onto fallen chairs.  
  
"YOU BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!* Dilandau screamed as he lept onto the fragile form, beating him with his closed fist, harder and harder. He cried insanely and laughed with a deafening tone when Chesta's suddenly went limp under his touch.  
  
Just as he was about to strike him one last time and kill him with his own two hands, a huge spasming pain welled up in Dilandau's leg! It throbbed and fed on the bones of Dilandau's own bones as he screamed "JAJUUUUUKKKAAAA!!!!!!!!!" and slipped into unconciousness.   
  
The other Dragonslayers shuddered as the piercing sound rang through their ears but immediately followed Folken's orders to pick the 3 teenagers up and carry them back to the guymelefs, back to the Vione. Each struggled with the weight but as the eyes of the villagers followed them, their egos boosted and picking up Dilandau wasn't such a hard thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fluttering her thick eyelashes, Narye groaned as she awoke and found herself in a dark and silent room. Putting her hands to her flushed face, she rubbed her pale skin roughly but didn't feel very refreshed when a stinging pain arose instead.   
  
She noticed the beds next to hers and she squinted, noticing tht one was of Dilandau, *yikes!* and one contained her brother Chesta....CHESTA!!!  
  
"Chesta!!! She screamed happily and ran to his cot, brushing away the fair hair from his eyes. "Oh dear brother...you saved my life!" Narye nuzzled her nose to his hair and and couldn't stop kissing him on his cheek like when she was only 4 years old.   
  
When she heard a sudden sound coming from Chesta, she squealed joyfully and her heart lept *He's awake!!!* She shook him and whispered excitedly in his ear, pulling him up and putting a death hold hug on him.  
  
Groggily, Chesta opened his eyes and smiled sadly, looking over his twin sister. Upon realizing what had happened before, his eyes shook open and he pushed Narye off wildly and looked around frantically for Lord Dilandau. Chesta spotted him on the cot further to the left of Narye's and noticed that he barely had anything on, and he looked down...neither of them did!  
  
Shuddering at 'other' thoughts, he turned his attention on preventing the imminent demise of his sister and maybe even himslef "Come on Narye!" He whispered impatiently, waiting for his sister to follow him, confused. "We must apologize if you want to live!" He grabbed her hand and pulled.   
  
Chesta ran towards to sleeping body but tripped on one of Narye's shoes in the darkness, pulling Narye down with him! He tumbled out of balance for a few seconds but stumbled again as he tripped on the other slipper, hiding in the shadows. Falling forward, Chesta was about to land on his head and to prevent this horrible death (*I'll be damned if I die becasue of stumbling on slippers!* He thought with horror at what his fellow Dragonslayers would say if they saw this), he grabbed on to the nearest thing and pulled to safety!  
  
Hearing a low and painful groan after the cot tumbled over and it's contents spread on the floor, Chesta looked over in horror and saw Dilandau lying uncomfortably on the cold hard floor. He got up but only succeeded (again) in pulling down his sister and making her land where the pile of blankets were,  
  
...On Dilandau...  
  
...who was wide awake now....  
  
*Oh dear God....*  
  
Narye groaned and looked around, annoyed that Chesta had dragged her down. *At least I've landed on something soft and warm* she thought, burying her head in the single sheet that seperated her from what seemed like a overly irregular mattress underneath. She was about to chuckle at her brother's clumsiness when all of a sudden, a pair of garnet eyes put their intense gaze at her.  
  
"eh...?" Dilandau whispered as he looked with shock at the girl lying on top of him. For some strange reason, he didn't feel like pushing her away...  
  
They locked sight and stared at each other, losing their souls in the deep rich irises of their eyes and they bent in closer and closer until their noses touched.  
  
Neither realized that the only thing seperating them was a thin white sheet of silk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dark figure distorted it's face with happiness and looked at the 3, completely unaware that he was there.  
  
"Time to die..." He whispered in a sing-song voice, turning over the dagger in his hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey dudes!! How'd you like that chapter??? sorry I completely rushed through it but you can't blame me, today's the last day of Christmas holiday and   
  
dramatic music  
  
TOMORROW IS SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! screams of terror everywhere  
  
sorry, it's just i really don't wanna go back to school now....urg...homework...teachers....no burning...no!!!!  
  
UMMMM, ANYWAYS, P L E A S E R E A D A N D R E V I E W !!!!  
IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS THIS STORY FROM STOPPING and me failing school (what the hell does school have to do with this?)  
  
so anyways, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT WON'T TAKE YOU MORE THAN TWO SECONDS!!!!   
  
disclaimer: I'll be damned to hell if i own the young and restless *shudder shudder* and you guys already know my situation with escaflowne ...  
  
please r/r!~  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 5

I Give Myself To You  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: Well...for all you people who hate this story, HAHA!! I've got some really great ideas and I really want this to keep going, therefore...this series isn't ending anytime soon....  
which is good right? i mean, you don't hate me THAT much right???   
  
also sorry for makin you wait so long, i procrastinate way too much.....  
  
Anyways, for new commers, Narye is currnently lying ON TOP of Dilandau, staring at each other, and someone's in the shadows, ready to kill them.  
  
rated r for TONS OF BLOOD AND GORE  
This chap's short but necessary, sorry salem, didn't have time for the deathfic, but i came up with this instead!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Their eyes met and they held on to each other, unconciously getting closer by the second.   
  
Dilandau felt as if he were in a trance. *What am I doing!?!* he thought, though still unable to let go of the raven-haired beauty on top of him. He licked his lips and continued staring curiously into her eyes. He let his hands wander and they shifted and caressed her waist, massaging the thin silk under his hands.  
  
*Her eyes are beautiful...*  
  
As Dilandau breathed silently against Narye's cheek, he suddenly felt a movement in the shadows behind the the heavy blue drapes, infront of the cathedral-style windows. His heart suddenly stopped for a moment as Narye shifted her position as well, and breaking the trance. It ached as he saw her move closer to Chesta, clutching his armor.   
  
*Wha...Just what is hell is this feeling...?*  
  
Putting his bare hands and rubbing his head, Dilandau moaned as he touched a tender spot on his skull. He gently moved it back and forth while standing up and holding the edge of the fallen bed for support, eventually letting go and walking towards the door.   
  
"Dilandau-sama!" He heard a voice call him from behind.   
  
Irritated, he turned around and eyed with impatience at who disturbed his concentration on walking. Giving an extra effort today, he walked over to Chesta, lying in a bundle of cloth.   
Frowning deeply, he growled and threw his arm back and swung it forward, leaving a bloody mark where his slap contacted.   
"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME!!!"  
  
He screamed, about to kick Chesta's ass again but of of the blue, something lunged at him, sharp silver gleaming in their hands!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!" The would be murdurer ran and leaped out of the shadows, and landing on Dilandau.   
  
She struggled as he went to pick up her dagger but her feline prowess proved to be an advantage as she reached the sharp object before Dialndau had. She picked it up and staggered back before Dilandau could grab her feet.  
  
Panting, she moved back and eyed Dilandau wearily before pointing the dagger straight at him, the metal shining in the candlelight and concealing her face. Dilandau threw a disgusted look at Narye as he remembered that his weapon was gone becasue of her (man, this guy can keep a grudge!), and he stood up gulping, ignoring the pain in his sides where he had fallen.  
  
The cat girl continued her defensive stance as she stepped forward from the darkness. Light shone on her features as she licked her lips and a tear slid down her cheek. Wiping her eyes and trying to stay strong, she glared at Dilandau and screamed.  
"You ASSHOLE!.....You think you're so great..." She took a deep breath. "But you don't realize a thing you've done, YOU PSYCHOTIC IDIOT! YOu killed.......my only cousin...."  
  
She suddenly threw the knife in the air and caught it again, slipping it into her dominent hand.  
  
"And I will avenge her death......"  
  
Dilandau wasn't shaken. *A meer untrained cat-bitch can't kill me...* He laughed hautily and crossed his arms, glaring at the cat girl  
  
Suddenly, recognition stung him and he gasped. *It's Van's little servant slut!* He looked at her with confusion. *Geez...damn it, what was her name??? I'm so bad with names....Marcy? No...Ferle? Hmm, closer...wait a minute...."  
  
He suddenly remembered the scene where he had been fighting with Van in the water and Van had called for her and the mystic moon bitch to hide. *It's Merle!....Wait a minute, why the hell should I care!??* He rubbed his head and wondered. *I MUST have a head injury....*  
  
"So...MERLE...not that I really care, but which cousin did I exactly kill?" He said, still arrogant that he could kill her even without a weapon. Noticing that Chesta had fallen unconcious again, he frowned, and let a hand wonder to a fallen strand of hair in front of his forehead, and pushed it out of sight. He held his nose up and walked slowly towards her, finalizing the plan in his mind.  
  
Merle gasped as he got closer and closer to the tip of her upraised knife. She wondered at what to do, considering she'd never even hurt anyone before, let along killed! She licked her lips quickly and thoroughly berated herself. *Damn it!!! I should have thought this through before I came here!! God...I wish Van were with me right now...but...he's with that stupid she-man, Hitomi The STUPID...*  
  
She growled deeply and thrust out her knife, nearly hitting Dilandau in his chest. But he hadn't even wavered. "Get away!!!" She screamed with fear, scared of her posible death at the hands of this silver-haired boy. "Move away or I'll ---"  
  
"You'll what? SCRATCH me to death?" He laughed mockingly and immitated a wimpy cat scratching movement. "Meow meow! I'm gonna scratch you to death and tell VAAANNNNN" He laughed insanely for a moment and continued his sarcastic charade, enjoying very much the pain in her eyes. He motioned his hands in front of her face and did the scratching did, chuckling the whole while.  
  
Merle stood quietly with her hands and knife at her sides while Dilandau walked around her, ignoring the flowing river of tears that streamed down her face and wetted her clothes. She slipped into a puddle of clothe and flesh as Dilandau pulled the knife from her hands and slit her palms in the process. She gasped at the pain and held her hands to her face, comparing the blood soaked one to the other. Gasping and gulping, she silently wished for a quick death, but knowing her adversary, she knew it wasn't going to happen. Bending her head up and making her eyes follow Dilandau who was walking around her, she suddenly spotted another black-haried girl off to the side, shivering besides an unconcious blonde boy.   
  
"So....slut....who exactly did I kill?" Dilandau asked again, still wanting to play this game.  
  
The cat girl gasped and started crying again, remembering her unfortunate cousin Tasha when all of a sudden...  
  
WHAMM!!!  
  
A spasm of flashing pain shook through her arm and quickly reched Merle's mind as she realized what had happened.   
  
"wh--wha--oww--fuck---ow---" She stuttered along the loud and feminine giggle from Dilandau as she watched as her index finger fell away from her hand and landed on the floor, twitching just a bit. *The bastard cut my finger off!!!*  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed and waved her hand frantically infront of her face, still adjusting to the idea of 3 fingers and a thumb (1). gasping in horror at Dilandau's smiling face she said numbly, "why--why did you--you do that???"  
  
"Because you didn't answer me, bitch!" Dilandau replied, putting his head right in fron of hers and breathing on her face. "And unless you tell me who in the next five seconds, the rest of those fingers are gonna be gone too..."  
  
Merle breathed down heavily and tears flowed down her cheek as she stuttered out her ex-cousin's name, "Tasha..." She held her deformed hand to her other and soaked it with tears as she tried to put pressure on it and take away the pain.  
  
She gasped again as another shot of pain coursed through her leg and she looked down only to see that the entire limb had been chopped off and was held by Dilandau, waving it in her face and laughing manically.   
  
She tried to scream but the pain was too much! Merle cried and looked pleadingly into the eyes of the girl she had seen before. Choking out a lot of thick blood she turned out her palms and screamed towards her. "PPPLLEEASSE!!" But her attemps were all in vain as Dilandau hacked off her limbs bit by bit and enjoying the blood around him.   
  
The blood flowed freely from her open and cut body parts, but Merle couldn't notice that, she couldn't stop staring into the eyes of the girl. The red depths sucked her in and she gasped as she saw that she had that insane and blood thirsty look in her eyes as well.  
  
Stopping to take a breath, Dilandau smiled widely and held up the blood soaked dagger and prepared to strike Merle's throat. He leaned forward and yelled "DDDDIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" when all of a sudden, someone gripped his shoulders and pulled him back!  
  
Dilandau turned around, even more surprised to find Narye pulling him back and taking the knife in her hands. She stepped forward and grinned insanely at Dilandau.  
  
"Let me do this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) Yeah yeah, i know cats don't haved 5 fingers, i don't care!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DO YOU WANT MERLE TO DIE ?????   
  
PLease review and vote yes or no, i seriously can't decide...and also include if you want her to die:  
  
a) slow and painful  
b) quick and not painful at all (damn!)  
c) not die at all (you guys are no fun!)  
d) TONS OF BLOOD AND MORE PAIN AND HORROR YOU CAN SHAKE A STICK AT!!! (??)  
  
So, my point being, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
disc: don't own it 


	6. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 6

I Give Myself To You  
Chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: Wow! we see a totally new side of Narye as she offers to kill Merle for Dilandau. Obviously, since most people voted for "TONS OF BLOOD AND MORE PAIN AND HORROR YOU CAN SHAKE A STICK AT!!!", Merle will die a painful, painful, PAINFUL death, but by who...?  
  
rated r for TONS OF BLOOD AND ...yeah, u know...  
  
remember, *stuff* means thoughts, really important for this chapter, don't get them confused with "stuff" !!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The blood soaked dagger twirled in her pale hands as she stepped closer and closer to the disfigured and whimpering body on the cold floor. Her black hair shined in the candlelight and she pushed the silver haired boy back, only focusing on the small cat girl  
  
"Hey...just what do we have here??" Narye snarled and licked her lips, grinning insanely at Dilandau. She stretched out her hand and patted Merle's blood matted hair, bringing her chin up and looking in her eyes. Her mouth etched into a small curious smile and her eyes widened as the knife slammed down on the unsuspecting victim's shoulder.   
  
Narye sighed blissfully as the knife in her hand squirmed past the skin and flesh and finally reached the bone. Chuckling at Merle's pain, she only pushed harder and pressed Merle's small and limp body agaisnt her's, staining her white knee-length gown. She cut through the bone slowly and smiled widely when the sound of cracking bone reached her ears. Making sure that her knife was still clean, Narye ripped it out of the small girl's flesh and drew it around her hand, moving the tip up slowly below her eyes.  
  
Dilandau watched with fascination as the girl in front of him tortured the cat girl.   
*wow...she's ...incredible...*  
He turned around momentarily and glanced at Chesta, who was waking up groaning. Getting up and walking towards the blonde boy lying on the floor, Dilandau was careful not to trip over the slippers . He stepped around the fallen beds and crouched infront of Chesta, slapping him none too lightly with the back of his right hand.  
  
"Chesta!" He looked annoyed as the Dragonslayer didn't answer. So, he slapped him again.  
  
"Huh..." Chesta looked up and tried to re-adjust his vision as the Dilandau triplets filled his eyes. "Yes, Master Dilandau?"  
  
"Chesta..." he looked annoyed and perplexed. "Is that really your sister???" He shook Chesta's form and waited impatiently for an answer. Blood splattered on his whites clothes as he turned around and saw that Narye had hacked off yet another toe of the small whimpering cat girl.  
  
Dilandau shook Chesta again and threw him down when Chesta fainted and went limp in his arms.   
Exasperated, Dilandau stood up and wiped the blood on his hands off with his shirt.   
*Sweet, sweet blood* He thought as he walked slowly towards Narye and the blood covered girl lying on the floor.  
  
Hearing the faint breaths, Dilandau smiled giddily and whispered to himself. "Yes! She isn't dead yet...I can still have my fun..."  
  
He shoved Narye aside and yelled at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??"   
  
She glanced up at him, confused that he had stopped her.  
  
Dilandau frowned and slapped her across the cheek, forcing the dagger out of her hands. "THIS IS MY KILL, YOU GOT THAT???!!!"  
  
Still confused and dazed, Narye backed away and leaned against the window, using the sills as crutches for her fatigued body. She brought up her hands to her face and screened them in the moonlight.   
  
Pale, bony, and blood-soaked hands illuminated her as the wet and sticky liquid reflected the moonlight on her face. *Huh...* She continued to stare as her anger and lust faded. "Wha...what ...have I...done?* Panicking, she shreeked quietly and shifted her wide eyes from one palm to the other. "This...this isn't my blood!"   
  
Looking up and staring at tall frame in the middle of the room, she suddenly felt so vunerable. "WHERE..where am I...??" Narye searched her mind, waiting for an answer as she wandered blindly towards the figure.   
  
She clutched his shoulders and spun him around, pressing him against her. Looking blankly into his garnet eyes, she whispered urgently, "WHO...who are you??? Where am I...where's..."  
  
She turned around and scanned the room with glazed eyes.   
  
"Where's....where's my brother...Where's Chesta?"  
  
Growling, Dilandau released himself from her grasp and pushed her away, wondering how this fragile female could have been so ruthless and bloodthirsty just a few minutes ago. Looking down, he kicked Merle's body and smiled, satisfied that her yelp of pain was getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
Turning back around, he grabbed Narye's thin shirt by the hem and pulled her towards him. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he looked down grimly and gazed into her eyes.   
  
"Just who...no, WHAT, are you??" Dilandau asked quietly. Somehow, her presence gave him a calm, relaxing feeling.   
  
He followed as she pulled him towards the window and they stood in the soft light, pale complexions facing each other. Like a little child, she took his hand and put it in the light, comparing it to hers. She eyed him wearily and whispered, "This...this isn't my blood..."   
  
Narye took Dilandau's cold hands and put them in hers. She slowly lifted them and put his soft fingers to her lips and she pressed her cheek against his thumb, caressing the pads of his fingers with her nose.  
  
Dilandau froze in his stance and took a step back hastily. *What is she doing to me???* He looked at his now warm hands and stared at the palms. *My hands are covered with blood!*  
  
He looked at her and gasped at how beautiful she looked in the light. *Like a ghost...*  
He stepped forwards again and leaned towards her face, analysing her features.   
  
*No...she doesn't look like Chesta at all...*  
  
Reaching out with his fingers, Dilandau touched her cheek and watched in horror as the tear stained face turned away slowly and blue blood burst through her skin, spreading through her clothes like ink.  
  
Gulping, he stepped back and his eyes widened as she looked at him sadly and fingered her long black hair.   
  
drip drip drip drip  
  
He watched the dark blue liquid turn light purple and finally silver as it flowed down her body. Puddling at her feet, the blood seemed to have a life of it's own as it moved around, defying gravity and flying forward, dancing in the moonlight.  
  
Frowning, he stepped forward and lightly touched a drop of silver streaming down her arm. The cold liquid embraced his fingertips and turned hard after a few seconds. Dilandau looked at her and then back at his hands, the blood was gone.   
  
Gasping, he looked back at her and saw the same result.   
  
Narye's once blood-saoked clothes were now completely white, bleached of it's foul smell and covering. Only silver and blue liquid flowed freely, leaving no traces of it's existence as it left her body and pooled on the ground.   
  
"What...is that?"  
  
Dilandau waited for an answer. He watched urgently as she opened her mouth slowly, but no voice came out.  
  
*Can you hear me?*  
  
"WHAT???" Dilandau turned spun on his heels, searching for the voice.   
  
*what voice?* He thought to himself. *There weren't any so--*  
  
*My voice*  
  
"What!!??"  
  
Gasping, he turned back around saw that Narye was still moving her lips but no sound came out.  
  
*Dilandau, can you hear me?*  
  
Eyeing her, he answered out loud. "Yes, I can hear you..."  
  
*No Dilandau! Speak with your mind!"  
  
Breathing with exasperation, he stepped closer to her and pointed to the silver liquid.  
*What is that?*  
  
*It's my ---*  
  
But Narye didn't finish her sentence as a giant guymelef flew in through the walls and landed near Merle and her limbs.   
  
Dilandau's eyes widened and he screamed in surprise. "IT'S ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments before....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi leaned against the wall of the castle and watched as Van paced around the table infront of Escaflowne.  
  
She looked at him unhappily and her thoughts wandered. *Stupid Merle! Where could she have gone! Now all Van can do is talk, talk , and talk about her! THAT INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!*  
  
She let out a quick breath and tsk-ed as Van banged his fist on the table. "Hitomi! Try another reading...maybe it'll work this time!"  
  
The girl sighed and pulled out the cards from her pocket, almost wishing that Merle could be dead so Van could get over her and spend more time with Hitomi. She pouted inwardly and scrowled at the thought of Van hugging Merle. *Damn that cat! That little dickhead! Why did she have to run off???*  
  
She spread the cards on the floor in front of her and smiled when Van came and sat next to her, peering for the secret meanings in the hard pieces of paper. Hitomi also brought out her pendant and she swung it over the cards, moving over to the map of Gaea.   
  
Hitomi pictured the pendant in her mind and she asked where Merle was. Almost instantly this time, the pink stone swung over to a relatively flat area in southern Gaea.  
  
Casting a quick glance at Van, Hitomi almost melted with hate when he got up and jumped into his guymelef.  
  
"Come on Hitomi! She's in the Zaiback city!"  
  
Hitomi watched as Van eagerly stepped out of the room in Escaflowne and she sighed. Walking slowly behind him with dread, she scowled again. "Damn that Merle, I wish she died!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau jumped and pushed Narye out of the way so that falling stones wouldn't harm her.  
  
He cursed himself for not having a weapon and he climbed on the sills, taking down the 'spear' that held the drapes. Preparing for the attack, Dilandau also noticed that Merle was still alive and he berated himself even more.   
*STUPID ASS BAKA!!!! Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance!?? I could've at least let Narye kill her!*  
  
Remembering Narye, he turned around and saw that she was standing right beside him, mysteriously holding a mini version of the crima claw in her hands. The silver liquid had dissappeared and the blood gone with it.   
  
He almost hit himself when all of a sudden, an epiphany dawned on him. *That silver liquid must that been the material used to make the crima claws! It was mercury-some or the other!* He grunted at her but she didn't respond, only making the claw grow larger and longer.  
  
The sound of creaking metal filled the room as the headpiece for the Escaflowne opened and a boy with unruly black hair yelled from the cockpit.   
  
"DILANDAU YOU BASTARD! WHERE'S MERLE!!?"  
  
Dilandau almost laughed right then and there when he looked down and saw that under the foot of the Ispano guymelef, there lay half the body of the cat girl. The other half was hidden, crushed when the giant mecha's metal foot had landed on her, her screams deafened out by the guymelef's whirring mechanics.   
  
Hearing an insane and uncontrolled laugh coming from Narye, Dilandau let himself go as well and he giggled while pointing to the crushed body.   
  
Van jumped from the cockpit and landed where Merle was. He gasped and whimpered at the sight of his childhood friend, crushed and mutilated, lying lifelessly on the ground. Staring at the loose limbs near the main torso, Van noticed 2 arms, 9 seperate fingers, 3 toes, and a fallen leg. He shuddered in horror as he realized. *This must have all been DILANDAU'S work!!* he breathed heavily. *I'll KILL YOU DILANDAU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!*  
  
Charging at Dilandau, Van was unprepared for the attack of the girl standing besides him. He hadn't noticed her until then but he now regretted it as his right arm was sliced cleanly off and dropped to the ground, the sword still in it's grasp.   
  
Gasping and moaning in pain, he stepped back and fell in Hitomi's arms. "Van !!! Van what happened???!!" she screamed, and watched as the love of her life bled and whimpered.  
  
Also completely shocked and surprised, Dilandau quickly turned to face Narye. She didn't say anything when he stepped forward and took the claw from her hands, gasping as the cool metal slid into his grasp.  
  
Turning to face Hitomi, his face twisted into a cruel smile and he sneered at her.   
  
"Time to die bitch!" He yelled as he threw the claw at her and scowled when it only bruised and cut her shoulder as she ducked with Van in her arms.   
  
He looked around for another weapon and glanced back at Narye, asking her for another claw.   
  
Turning, he noticed that she wasn't there.   
  
*Narye...?*  
  
He squinted his eyes and gasped with horror and fright at what he saw  
  
In Narye's place laid a peaceful looking boy, sleeping in the glow of the moonlight, his silver hair streaming down his neck and dancing in the wind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disc: u know...  
sorry van and hitomi fans, i know i made her sound like a conceited brat here but it was absolutely necessary for the story developemnt, you'll see why in later chapters...  
  
HEY!!! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT? sorry i didn't write for such a long time, damn exams....  
  
what happened to Narye??? Is Dilandau still in love with her??? AND IS MERLE DEAD YET????  
find out in   
  
I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 7 !!!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!! you have no idea what kind of turmoil i'm goin through right now to write this series, just show your appreciation!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 7

I Give Myself To You  
Chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry dudes, i know it's been a long time, but the chapter system really bugged me cus i screwed up the first time and now my entire thing is fucked!! ASAAAARRGGG!!!!!!1 um....ok, i'll continue  
  
Yeah, i know, it's a short chapter, sorry  
Notes: In Narye's place lay a boy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Casting a quick glance at Van and Hitomi, he darted to the boy's side and crouched down, trying not to touch him. *He's beautiful...*  
  
He gently brushed away the light silver hair from the boy's eyes and he looked at he peaceful expression, wondering just what to do. *Where's Narye??* He asked himself and then he frowned. The boy had the exact same ring that Narye had on when he had spoken to him.   
  
Dilandau growled and shook the boy's body fiercely, desperately wanting an answer. "Wake up you bastard!!" He let out an angry sigh and he turned around to face his downed enemies.   
  
*THEY must have done this when I wasn't looking!* He rushed over to Hitomi and kicked her.  
"BITCH!" He screamed.   
She didn't reply as she gently cradled Van in her arms, his blood covering her shirt.   
  
"ANSWER ME!" He picked up Van's jewel-encrusted sword and threw the tip at Hitomi's neck, stopping 1 millimeter from her skin.   
  
She looked up at him with tear laden eyes. "Please..." She pleaded to him with her eyes. Sobs racked her body as Van turned around and groaned. The shoulder where his arm had been cut off twitched and more blood flew out, landing on Dilandau as well, not that it could be seen on the Dragonslayer's dirty clothes.   
  
"Please..." She said again.  
  
Hitomi felt her heart shatter and break into a million pieces when she saw the love of her life dying slowing in her arms. "It doesn't matter anymore..." She whispered.   
  
Letting out one last tear, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt in one fluid motion and then she stood up, facing Dilandau and holding Van's waist in her arm.   
  
Looking determined, Hitomi grabbed her pink pendant with her free hand and she swirved her neck as the pendant's chain slid off her head. Holding it out in front of her, the shiny stone caught Dilandau's eye and it began to swing back and forth as Hitomi chanted something under her breath.  
  
"PLease...wish...let this BE!!!" She screamed and sobbed as a white colomn of light suddenly appeared over the four and they were lifted up off the ground.   
  
Gasping in surprise, Dilandau cursed and exclaimed, "What the HELL is this???" He looked at Narye/the boy for support but was rudely interrupted when he landed onto an oval shaped ball, digging painfully into his back.  
  
"HEY!! Who ARE YOU???"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments before...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You bastard!" They boys laughed as they threw the football back and forth, ignoring the pleading sounds of request from the girl.  
  
"Hey! Come on Lyle! Let me play!"  
  
The blonde boy turned to his companion and frowned, looking down at her. "Corliss...You don't know how to play! Football's only for macho guys! YOU AREN'T A GUY ARE YOU???!"  
  
Pouting, the little browned haired girl continued tugging on her older brother's sleeve. "But I CAN play!" She whined. "Just let me try!"  
  
Sighing in frustration, Lyle pushed his sister away, "NO! Corliss! You just can't play...Alright?!"  
  
Starting to cry, she hugged him hard and wouldn't let go, screaming, "GIMME THE BALL!! GIMME!! I WWAAANNNNNTTTT IIITT NNNOOOWWW!"  
  
Lyle bit his lip and wondered to himself, *My god! My little sister is SO annoying!*  
  
He sighed with disgust and was about to make the perfect throw to his friend when all of a sudden, his sister tackled him and the ball flew on the ground. He landed on the dirt and mud covered his new clothes.   
  
"CORLISS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE --"  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of bright light appeared on the school playground and disspaeared just as quickly as it came.   
  
Lyles scampered up quickly and walked to the groaning bodies, gasping at the blood. Corliss was close behind as she yelled, "HEY!! Who ARE YOU???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi moaned as she turned around and adjusted her eyes to the bright sunlight.   
*Huh?*  
She rubbed her eyes in unexpectance and surprise.   
*Wha? I'M...I'M ...ON...I'M ON EARTH!!!!*  
  
She quickly forgot about Van as she got up and looked around.   
"A school...kids...football"  
She choked on her tears as she ran to a nearby child and shook his shoulders with excitment as she rushed through her speech. "ohmygod...!!! de...holy...shi...arrgg!!! is this earth!!???"  
  
The child was scarred for life.  
  
Hitomi dashed around to each child in the playground asking the same question as it all faded into the background when Dilandau got up and leaned on his sword.   
  
*What happened?* He thought. He turned his eyes to the boy who was now waking up as well and he wandered over to a nearby blonde boy.  
  
"HEY YOU! INSOLENT SCUM!" He yelled in arrogance.. He beckonned him over with his sword and frowned when the kid didn't respond.   
  
"Don't you realize who I am???" he screamed. Unconciously rubbing his cheek with the pad of his index finger, Dilandau remembered the last encounter like this on Gaea. *Gaea...hey, wait a minute...THIS ISN'T GAEA!"  
  
He turned around and gasped with shock at the architechture and clothes of his surroundings. He ran over to the blonde boy that he had called a moment before, and shook him wildly."FUCK!!" He grabbed his head and bent it so the boy's skull was crushed and his neck twisted in abnormal directions.  
  
*better...*  
  
He went back to the boy and was surprised to find that Narye was back again. He took a moment to take in her beautiful ebony hair, those wonderful thick eyelashes, that sleek cool silver liquid slithering down her bare naked body...  
  
Those supple round breasts....  
  
*what the...*  
  
Dilandau felt a bulge in his pants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol sorry, i'm weird, i'm becoming sicker and nastier these days *points at friends* IT'S THEIR FAULT!!!  
  
anyways, please r and r, u know it, 10 reviews and i'll be happy, and write chapter 8. otherwise, i';m sorry, but this story will offically end like this...  
  
and you wouldnt want that ritgh? everybody wants dilly to masturbate!  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
and visit my website at http://fly.to/animefantasy for more fics, tons of fanart, contests, lots of info, HUGE gallery, 100+ soundclips, and lots of other weird stuff!!!  
  



	8. I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 8

I Give Myself To You  
Chapter 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: Holy fuck! It's been like forever since I continued this fic...man, I'm such a loser, I should have kept on writing...arg, stupid!!! Damn math....Well, I'm sincerely sorry to all those who read the fic and were wondering, WTF HAPPENED TO DILLY?? Well, anyways, the answers to most (if no all) your questions!!  
  
Rating: R (Hehe, it doesn't matter anyways, just for reference)  
Stuff in *stuff* means thoughts in case you forgot!  
  
Oh and people who haven't read this fic before, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU READ THE WHOLE THING. It can get HELLUVA confusing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Shit, how the fuck can I get a hard on NOW?!* Dilandau wondered in embarassment. He looked down and just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of his life, apparently, he was barechested and was only wearing thin white shortpants...and it shows...  
  
*Fuck...!!!* He cringed and brought his hand down to cover his crotch as nonchalantly as possible, all the while moving towards a VERY naked Narye.  
  
Frowning, the Dragonslayer general kneeled down and gently touched Narye's arm, surprised at the smooth, almost liguid-like feel. He turned her over and peered into her childlike blank face. Brushing off some loose strands of hair from her face, Dilandau looked up and around to see if anyone else had noticed her nakedness.  
  
They had.  
  
10 to 20 boys had already clamoured into a circle 10 metres away from the couple, their eyes twitching and drool coming form thier open mouths. "Shit, that's hot man..."   
  
Dilandau almost burst out laughing at their shock  
  
"Dude, I think I wet myself"  
"Me too...."  
"Ahhhh....damn I'm wearing shorts..."  
"Fuck this...who IS that girl?"  
"Dunno, never seen her before...pretty hot eh..."  
  
He smiled wistfully moved to unconsciously stroke Narye's face. *Ahhh....the days when you couldn't get some...*  
  
Turning his attention back on Narye, he suddenly felt extremely annoyed that a bunch of idiot school children were staring at her.  
  
He got up and put his hands on his hips.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT???!! THIS IS 'MY' WO---"  
  
Recoiling from shock, he stammered to correct himself. "My...uh..my fucking, uh, sister...Yeah, SISTER! No asshole can look at her!!" He hurried to cover her chest and underregion up, but all attempts were futile as the grass just slipped like feathers from her skin, and there was no other cloth about.   
  
*Dammit!* Dilandau looked around. Suddenly, he noticed Shesta lying to Narye's side, covered with bed sheets, and Van's bitch Hitomi running around like a psycho shaking everybody. And Van. With only one arm. Dead. *Hehe* He noticed the sun, the grass, the kids, the school...everything. "Shit, this really ISN'T Gaea."  
  
Shaking his head, he quickly crawled over to Shesta and pulled him over. Taking the leftover cloth, he managed to wrap Narye up with Shesta, and also ripped a piece off to dry his forehead from the sweat. Looking around again, he got and walked calmly over to Hitomi and grabbed her by the shoulders.   
  
In a hoarse whisper, he said, " Listen to me, and listen to me good, bitch. I don't care where the fuck we are, but you better get the us the fuck out of here, or you're fucking dead...you FUCKING hear me?!"  
  
Hitomi justed swallowed.  
  
Dilandau shook her fiercely and started breathing heavily as his patience wore thin. "DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME???!!!!!"  
  
Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off Dilandau and gently struggled to get away from his hot breath on her face. "We...we're on Earth...Di-Dilandau..."  
  
An almost comical face was etched where his frown would have been. "Huh??? What the hell is Earth?"  
  
Hitomi wondered how Dilandau could be so stupid. *You look at it everyday from Gaea, retard!* But then she realized something..."Oh! Dilandau...Oh, Earth...um, Mystic Ball...no, the Mystic--"  
  
"MYSTIC MOON???!!"  
  
Hitomi started nodding her head furiously. "Yes! The Mystic Moon! We're here right now!"  
  
Dilandau almost let go of her arms in surprise, but then strengthened his grip as a sense of urgency grew in him. "Wait a minute! How did we get here??"  
  
Hitomi frowned and looked away. "I...I wished us here...I wished to be home, I wished that I had never come to Gaea..." She looked down at the pink pendant hanging from her neck. "With this--"   
  
Her capturer almost spasmed with energy as he scoffed and shook her. "Then wish us back, IDIOT!"  
  
Hitomi looked away hesitantly and with fear. *Oh no, if I wish him back, what will happen to Van?! He needs to go to the hospital!"  
  
Dilandau was growing tired of her thinking and immediately let free one of his hands and slapped her quickly and painfully acoss the right cheek. "NOW!" he sneered and put the hand on her cheek and caressed it. "Or you die..."  
  
Still in shock from the pain, Hitomi struggled to answer, tears racking her body. "But Dilandau, I can't! It has to be at the right moment!"  
  
"THEN MAKE THIS THE RIGHT MOMENT!!" He screamed at her. *Fuck this bitch can't do anything!!*  
  
Still sobbing, Hitomi said, "Ok Ok I'll try!" She clutched the swinging pendant at her chest and muttered, "Please, please send us back to Gaea! Please, Van needs help quick! Please, somebody...help me..."  
  
She lowered her head to conceal her freeflowing tears from Dilandau and almost fainted when he lifted her head up and frowned at her.   
  
"No funny business."  
  
She sniffed and nodded, wishing harder than ever that Dilandau was sent to some alligator infested swamp while she and Van went to the hospital. "Please pendant, answer my wish..." And a single tear slid down her damp cheek and fell onto the gold chain, crumbling as it went down.  
  
"Please..."  
  
And all of a sudden, a tall column of red light filled the sky and shot down onto the 5 teenagers, lifting them almost imediately! Dilandau smiled with joy and slapped Hitomi with the back of his hand. "YOU DID IT!!!"  
  
Hitomi ignored the pain and laughing along with Dilandau, almost, ALMOST hugged him. Smiling, she pulled away and looked up, hope filling her eyes, and images of hungry alligators filling her mind.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments before....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BOPPY! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SOCKS?!"   
  
A short little man ran towards his wife. "Oh deary, I couldn't find any red socks! All they had were the blue ones...I'm sooo sorry!!"  
  
"Boppy, sweety, honey! MUFFIN! I asked for RED socks and thats what I expect! Do I have to do EVERTHING around in this house?! I mean, I do all this work, ALL DAY, watch tv, for YOU! YOU INGRATE! and you can't even get me a pair of FREAKING SOCKS???!!"  
  
The fat woman tryed to shove from her hammock and grunted as she realized that her many layers of fat were stuck in the webbing. "Boppy! Get me ma shovin' broom!'  
  
The sweat-covered man nodded and ran to the other side of the room, and returned with a 3 metre long broom. He went to the backside of his wife and put one end of the broom under the 5th layer of fat from her butt and put all his weight on the other side. However, with all his might, he couldn't lift her up.   
  
"Oh Bop, you idiot! You can't do anything right!" Courtney sighed. She tried to reach for the broom, but the mountain that was her stomach blocked the way and she gave up, instead with a demand for her husband to scratch her ass. She giggled as her husband shuddered out of her sight and said, "You know the place!!" Bop proceeded to move his hand towards the thick and hairy crack between Coutney's MANY ass cheeks. Upon reaching that Godforsaken place, he shuddered and almost died as he felt many soft and squishy things inside it. *Yesterday's sandwich, hm, I'm surprised she didn't pick it out and eat it.*  
  
"Honey, SUGARBUNCH! Don't you know how to SCRATCH?! USE SOME O' THEM NAILS YA GOT THERE!"  
  
Bop sighed and was about to reply with a "Yes, sweetheart" when all of a sudden, a tall colum of red light shot down on top of Courntey and knocked her off her hammock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau clutched onto something soft and shook his head as he tried to regain consciousness. *Oh man, where the hell are we now?!* He looked around and saw nothing but white light for miles around. *Oh shit...fuck FUCK!!*  
  
He pulled himself together and picked up Hitomi and kicked her in the stomach, not after slapping her silly of course. "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE??!"  
  
Hitomi touched her temple and groaned softly. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, groaning more when she saw that they were nowhere near where she wanted to be...*Wait a minute, where ARE we?* She looked around too and looked down at her pendant, when suddenly, she realized that they were all sitting on a giant 3000lb woman!  
  
"AARRRRGhhhhh!!" She screamed as she tried to backward crabwalk away. "EEWW!!!" Following Hitomi's finger, Dilandau also saw the gigantic blob of nastiness he was sitting on. *fuck the hell is THAT??!*  
  
He distinctively grabbed for Narye and Shesta and pulled them away in time as the massive figure rose and said in a booming high pitched voice, "OH BOPPY!!! BOPPY SWEETNESS!!! WHAT ARE THESE DISGUSTING THINGS???!"  
  
Dilandau tried to regain his composure but was still gasping uncontrollably as the fat women kept pointing at them and cooing.  
  
Boppy, the extremely short man, approached Dilandau, and asked "If I may be so impolite as to ask, who are you? And what are you doing here?"  
  
Dilandau, pissed off, scoffed and frowned. "You first!"  
Boppy, surprised at the rebuff, paused for a second for consider and finally had a look of complete understanding on his face.   
  
"Ah...I see...Let me explain, this...This place you see before you, this is the state of Limbo! People come here after they have make impure wishes and must do 'special' deeds in order to return to their original destination. Ah...young lady, PRETTY young lady, I see you have a Gaean pendant, rare these days, as is your body..." He stared lustfully at her demi-covered skin "...but...ahem, what wish did you make exactly? I'm sure a WOMAN as beautiful as you couldn't possibly have made a bad wish!"  
  
Hitomi looked away in embarassement and blushed deeply at his compliments... "Well I, sorta...wished...that Dilandau would die...and...--"   
  
"YOU WISHED WHAT???!!" Dilandau screamed and moved his hand to strike her when the little man, surprisingly quick as lightning, stopped his hand in the middle of its path, and put it down. "Now, now, don't hit the pretty girl!" He gave her a sleazy smile.   
  
Hitomi tried to cover herself and tried not to look disgusted. *Oh no, this hentai's trying to hit on me! NASTYASS!"  
  
"Actually....it doesn't matter.....I'll let you go back...on one condition..."  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes wide with excitement, and Dilandau perked up his ears.   
  
Boppy chuckled..."YOU, my pretty lady have to marry me and sex me AT LEAST 5 times a day...while pretty boy here has to stay with that fat ass for all eternity..."  
  
Hitomi looked down and clenched her teeth.   
  
"Well...Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOOOOO.....hehe, weird eh?! gah, my mind's way too bored this summer, i needed to get those creative juices goin again...yup yup, so  
  
P L E A S E R E V I E W!!!  
  
seriously though, your reviews are what made me write another chapter to this even though i had declared that i would quit from writing 6 months ago! Yes, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! AND GREATEST THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ALREADY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cus another will be out soon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh dear Lord, HITOMI JUST AGREED TO MARRY THIS WEIRD PERVERT??!! AND WHAT ABOUT DILANDAU?? Will he have to live with a butt scratching hairy ass fat bitch for the rest of his life?! And what of his feelings for Narye??!! Find out in...  
  
I Give Myself To You --- Chapter 9!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
